Talk:Ranking Muppets By Income/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140425162026
Great idea for having the tables (I'm an Excel fiend and create tables for everything, so this is art to me). Some suggestions are simply user friendly, others may not be doable due to coding (not my area of expertise), so please bear with me. - on my device (kindle fire hd), the ad for Daughter of Smoke & Bone scrolls simultaneously with the whole page and blocks the first part of successive rows (need to keep scrolling up and down to view). Probably nothing can be done for that, though It also interferes with typing/editing comments in horizontal view. - Ranking by Dressing Rooms table is confusing to me. I would expect to see all the same types grouped together instead of mixed. For example, I would look to see all the 1 dressers (high success?), 2 dresser (medium), and 3 dresser/limited editions (low) ranked in their own section, which could also save you from colour coding the row. If this is not the intention of the table, then what is its' meaning? I believe the confusion could simply come from the difference in what things are named between versions (see below). Are the two tables with this header simply to show the different layouts? - it took me a moment to figure out what was meant by 2 or 3 dresser Muppets. The version I use refers to them by rate of success (low, medium, high) and/or rooms needed. This is also the confusion with the column header Dressing Rooms. If dressers refers to the rooms needed for that Muppet to occupy the stage, would a column header Dressers be enough and potentially less confusing? - instead of colour coding for dressers, would having a column header "Type" be short enough for you to just enter a 1, 2, 3, or SE. An explanation could be noted in parentheses or smaller font across that uppermost row (e.g. "Type = dressers/rooms needed"), which would eliminate the need to add "dr" next to the number. This notation might also help with the naming confusion of "dressers" vs "rooms needed" - would you find it too much to list the Muppet and dressers together in one block (maybe below the name). For example: Miss Piggy (3dr), Sweetums (3dr/SE), Floyd (1dr), etc. For aesthetics, listing it below the name would be better than parentheses. If adding a second line in the block, you could even add something for that naming confusion issue that I love :) e.g. Miss Piggy (3 dr / rooms) - in the Max by Coins table, instead of having the # of dressers next to the Muppet, keep the uniformity of tables by putting Rank by Rate and Rank by Max on either side of the Muppet name. I agree with the contributor who mentioned needing two separate tables, though both columns are helpful ... you would just need to switch placement for each table. - is there a way to put in an interactive filter for users to choose how they want to see a particular table (by rate vs by max, or even by dressers). If this is not possible, ignore the suggestion :) If possible, you wouldn't need to create multiple tables as users could view data as they see fit. - If you put the coin icon only in the header row vs next to each number value in that column, would this save some column width space. If you know the column is for coins, you wouldn't need to see the icon next to every value. - any way to have the table name and header row stay on top as you scroll? I found I had to keep going back and forth to see the column reference as well as which table I was viewing (loss of scroll control put me at the next table). This is a user friendly vs necessity suggestion and might not even be doable. - in the layout where you have the 3 heart rate in the far right column, for me, it's easier to view similar column types next to each other for ease of comparison. So, instead of using the slash, you are just separating the values by column. I liked the suggestion of separating them out by column as well, just placement differs for me. Apologies for length. I was just trying to be as descriptive as possible to explain why I made the suggestion. Lisa